Trash
by AmayzeeDayzee01
Summary: A oneshot about Manny Santos, and how she's been repaired just to be broken again.


It was a cold winter day. Manuella Santos sat on her front porch, down on her knees, crying. Right where he'd left her. She still remembered that warm summer night, right after the dance...

FLASHBACK

"You have to promise me... you'll never break my heart."

"O-okay..." Spinner muttered.

"No, not okay, Spin..." Manny choked out, tears streaming down her face. "Please... promise me..."

Spinner stepped closer to her, and looked her straight in the face. "I promise, I will _never_ hurt you."

Manny's eyes lit up brighter than the moon, and the tears of fear and sadness were now tears of happiness. "Yes!" She cried, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him... she had finally found solace.

END FLASHBACK

Manny felt the warm tears fall down her face, not bothering to wipe them away. Now, to her, love was only in fairy tales. It was fake. She now added love to the category with Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy.

Things like these were just illusions people made up to try and keep themselves and others happy longer. And they work at first. But sooner or later, when you least expect it, reality attacks and you realize the truth. It just happens sooner with Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy. Love plays you for the fool you are, and then leaves you, completely numb. Love has a mind of it's own.

FLASHBACK

Spinner Mason came up to her house that Christmas and knocked on the door. Manny answered it and saw it was her boyfriend, and was about to kiss him when he put his hand in front him. "Stop." Manny's smile faded a bit. "W-what is it?" She asked, a little confused. "I've cheated on you... with Amy. I'm sorry. I'm leaving you."

END FLASHBACK

How! How could he! How could he cheat on her with that evil witch! She was in a gang, partied nearly every night, and screwed every guy she could get her hands on. How could he pick Amy over her!

_'You're stupid,'_ scoffed the voice inside her head. _'All guys are self-centered perverts who don't care about anybody but themselves and they use you for all they can get and then cast you aside. You're just not good enough. You never were and never will be.'_

She was beating herself up, but she knew it was true. Nobody wanted her. She was tainted, dirty. She was stupid. She was used and cast aside, time and time again, because she is so blinded by the hope that someone will truly love her that suddenly, she's right where he wants her. And she's fooled, once again. Used, and thrown away.

She had no friends, except for Emma. And Emma wasn't there for her anymore. She always supported Emma and helped her through her problems. She was a true friend. But what did Emma do? She used her, and threw her away. Just like guys did.

Yeah, sure, Paige and Hazel hung out with her occasionally. But they weren't really her friends. They were also using her, just for cheerleading. And she knew it. But they were the only ones who hadn't treated her like trash.

And her parents? They didn't care. They didn't have _time_ to care. Her father was too busy beating her mom. He'd never touched Manny, though. Because her mom said that she'd leave him if he did. Her mom... she was the only one in Manny's entire life who actually showed that she cared. But most of the time, she was either at work, or her husband was beating her to a pulp.

She was too scared to leave him. He said he's kill her if she did. Manny could remember the countless times, when she was little. She'd hear her mom and Dad fighting. She would sit in her room and cry, scared. But whenever that happened, she'd go into her closet. It was her only place she could get away from everything. and she'd made it her own little hideout.

Manny would tell her plush frog fairy tales that her mom used to read to her before her dad started to beat her mom. She'd also talk to it, and tell it her most deepest, darkest secrets. Even now, that plush frog was her only true friend, and he was perfect. Because you see, plush frogs don't lie, use people, or cheat on their girlfriends.

Manny was just about to suck up her tears, but then she realized, she didn't have to. She had cried until she couldn't even cry anymore. It was cold outside. Or rather, that's how it should have felt. Manny was so sad and so hurt that she didn't even notice how cold it was. But that's how it is when you've been treated like trash. Manny was numb. Manny was broken.

But now, Manny realized that crying wasn't going to help, and there would be no one there to comfort her or to wipe her tears away, no matter how long she waited or how long she cried. She got up, expressionless, and walked back inside her house. The yelling of her mother and father could be heard, and she cringed as she heard a loud slap.

Now, it was back to her closet, to talk to her plushie friend. Sometimes she felt silly, talking to it, but it was her only feeling of peace and only way she could feel even the tiniest bit of happiness. The plush frog was the perfect friend. The only thing was, plush frogs didn't have hearts or voices either. But, Manny decided, it's better this way. Because if they did, they would do just like humans did. They would treat her like trash.

**So, how did you like it? I hope it wasn't stupid or too far-fetched or anything, but it's my first angst fic, AND my first Degrassi fic, so please be nice! If you liked it, please review! I really don't want flames, but constructive criticism would be accepted. After all, I finished with this at 5 in the morning Um, I don't know where this is going, I'm leaving it a one-shot right now, but if I get enough reviews and you liked it enough for me to write more, I will.**

**I hope you liked it and I'll try to write more soon! Thanks! -AD01**


End file.
